Forgetful Valentine
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: I know that it's late for this type of story...but you know. The title explains the plot. It's Gelphie! So please read and review!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first **_Wicked_** fanfiction. I usually write High School Musical stuff but now I've fallen in love with this ever since I've seen the show at the Hippodrome in January. It was awesome! This is my first femslash story and first Gelphie, obviously. Also its Valentines themed because I meant to post it then, but I got major writers block. So please don't kill me for posting this so late. Please enjoy! **

**PS. My b-day is next week! I'll be 16!! I'm so excited for it. My party is gonna be rockin! lol**

**April**

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

Elphaba was peacefully sleeping when she felt a pair of soft lips brush up against her cheek. She broke into a grin, eyes still closed, knowing exactly who those lips belonged to. A few moments later, she felt a hand move up along her stomach, rubbing little circles in the process. Her eyes were still closed, taking in the feel of her girlfriend's touch.

Elphaba finally opened her eyes to see a set of pink lips crash against her green ones, creating a full blown make-out.

"Mmm…"Elphaba moaned, breaking the kiss. "What's with all of the attention this morning? Not that I mind."

"Oh, my silly Elphie." Galinda whispered before kissing the green girl once again. "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart." Galinda murmured against the kiss.

Elphaba's eyes shot wide open at the comment.

'_Damn! How could I forget that today was Valentines Day?' _She thought to herself. Luckily, Galinda hadn't noticed her reaction.

"Elphie, I said Happy Valentines Day." Galinda said, breaking Elphaba out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah, sorry. I just blanked out for a while. Happy Valentines Day." She answered. The smaller girl stared at her lover with a confused expression.

"Is everything alright, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"Everything is fine my sweet." The green girl smiled reassuringly.

"If you say so." Galinda shrugged before propping herself upright on their bed, Elphaba doing the same. "Ooh, why don't we give each other our gifts now?"

Elphaba subtly cringed at her girlfriend's excitement over the holiday.

'_How am I going to tell her that I forgot about today?' _Then an idea hit her _'I won't.'_

"Um…Galinda, how about we wait until tonight, when I take you out to dinner. I want your gift to wait until tonight."

"Ooh. We're going out to dinner? Elphie, you're so sweet! I can't wait!" The blonde squealed.

Galinda then leaned over and kissed Elphaba passionately on the lips. After the kiss was broken, Elphaba got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After she was finished her cleaning routine, she came back out the dorm area and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going so early?" Galinda questioned.

"Oh, I just have to run a few errands before tonight. I won't be long. I love you." Elphaba answered quickly before kissing her confused girlfriend and departing the dorm.

"Now, off to find the perfect Valentines Day present." Elphaba muttered to herself after the door was closed

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

"What would Galinda want?" Elphaba asked herself while walking down the sidewalk, glancing at potential shops. She then spotted a store, whose windows were decorated with cheesy hearts and cupids. "Why not?"

She entered the store and immediately saw a whole section dedicated to the holiday. Elphaba browsed around a bit, before choosing a huge box of the chocolates and a red stuffed bear, with a heart sewn to its paws. Then she made her way up to the register and placed her items on the counter.

The store clerk chuckled lightly at Elphaba. "I know for sure that you are the first of many who are going to be shopping here at the last minute. It happens every year and I love it."

Elphaba turned a deeper shade of green due to her embarrassment.

After paying the clerk, Elphaba left in search for a restaurant to take Galinda that night. This was a challenge because it was Valentines Day and every nice restaurant was booked. But after a good amount of time of searching, she finally settled on a nice, cozy little place to eat. Perfect for her and Galinda.

Elphaba decided to hang around town for a little while longer, instead of going straight back to Shiz. She stopped into an organic shop and ordered a cup of tea. After receiving her order, she took it, along with her bags, to a table near a window. She was interrupted a few minutes later.

"Why hello, Elphaba." A deep voice greeted her.

She looked up to see Fiyero, displaying one of his charming smiles.

"Hello, Fiyero." Elphaba said in return.

The Winkie Prince slyly peaked into on of the green girl's bags and chuckled at the contents inside. "Oh Elphaba, I thought that you were always on top of things?" He joked. "Even I can't forget such a holiday."

"Well, I apologize for not caring for such a silly holiday." Elphaba replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Silly holiday? Don't let Galinda hear you saying that." He laughed.

"Yeah, she'll probably give me this whole speech on the importance of Valentine's Day. That's why I love her." She smiled.

Fiyero smiled back, "Well Elphaba, I must be off. I need to find something to do tonight. Maybe find some girl at the Oz Dust to woo." He winked.

"Good luck with that."

"Haha. Bye, Elphaba."

"Bye." She said and he left.

Elphaba finished her tea, gathered her things and left the organic shop. She walked down the town's streets, glancing in the stores to see if there were any other possible gifts that she could get Galinda. She was about to turn on the street, where Shiz was located, when she saw the perfect gift that Galinda would just love her for.

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

Elphaba walked down the hallway of the girls' dorm rooms. She finally reached her and Galinda's room and put her bags down to open the door. Unlocking the door, she walked inside and closed it behind her. She looked around the room to see that it was empty.

"Great, she's not here. It gives me time to set things up." Elphaba whispered to herself.

On her way home, she had decided that she would give Galinda some of her gifts before dinner. So she carefully arranged the red stuffed bear on her girlfriend's bed, so that it was propped up on the pillows. Then she took the box of chocolates and leaned them against the bear. Even though it didn't take that long, Elphaba was proud of her work. She looked at her watch and it read three o' clock. She hoped that Galinda would be home soon, so they could make their dinner reservations at six. So to make use of her time, she went in the bathroom to get ready. She wanted to look nice for Galinda tonight, so she took her time. She took her hair out her braid and combed it down so that her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her back. Elphaba looked in the mirror to see if there was anything particular that she could do to her hair. She wasn't an expert on such things, so she just left it the way it was, with the crinkled effect of the braid. She walked out of the bathroom to pick out a dress to wear. It really didn't take her long because Galinda had practically already chosen a dress for her.

"She must have done this while I was out." Elphaba smiled. Galinda had pushed all of the clothes that she didn't want her to wear to the back of the closet and left a deep blue dress by itself, in the front. She shook her head as she put the dress on. It just below her knees and went really well with her skin complexion. She went into the bathroom again to see how she looked. She had to admit, her girlfriend did have taste.

"Elphie, I'm back!" Called, a squeaky voice.

"Hello, Galinda." Elphaba said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, sweet Oz, Elphaba. You look wonderful. I knew that dress would be perfect." The blonde said as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Well, I wanted to look nice for you." The green girl shrugged and kissed Galinda on the mouth. "Did you see your bed?" She asked after the short kiss.

"No, I didn't." Galinda said turning around and she squealed at what she saw. "Oh, Elphaba it's so cute!" She then walked quickly over to her bed and squeezed the bear tight. She put it down and opened up her chocolates and ate one.

"That's not all for your presents. I have something else for you too. But you don't get that until after dinner.

"Elphie, you're such a tease." Galinda joked.

"But you love me anyway. Now, go and get ready. We have to be at the restaurant by six."

"Ok. I'll be ready." She said before grabbing her things for the bathroom.

Elphaba grabbed a book from her shelf, sat on the edge of her bed and started to read. She needed something to keep her busy, since she was positive that Galinda would take forever to get ready. And as expected, Galinda did take an hour and a half to come out of the bathroom, but it was all worth it because Elphaba couldn't believe her eyes. Galinda was wearing a pale pink, strapless dress that flowed at the bottom and stopped at her knees. Her hair was loosely curled and her make-up was lightly applied.

"You look gorgeous, Galinda." Elphaba smiled.

"Thanks." The blonde girl replied as she walked up to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "Now, lets go before we're late.

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

Elphaba and Galinda made it to the restaurant at exactly six. The host seated them immediately towards the back of the restaurant and sent them a waitress to take their order. After the girls ordered they relaxed a bit and smiled at each other.

"I hope you like it." Elphaba said, she had become a bit nervous about her choice, since had been last minute.

"Elphie, I love it. It's so nice and cozy. It's perfect for tonight." Galinda smiled and took Elphaba's hand in hers and kissed it.

A few moments later, the waitress brought back their food and they began to eat. They had normal conversation over dinner and Elphaba noticed that Galinda was eating rather fast. It took all of her will not to laugh at her.

"Since, I'm finished dinner; I think we should give out our presents." Galinda said, pushing her plate away from her.

Elphaba looked at her teasingly and said, "But I'm not finished my dinner."

Galinda did nothing but pout.

"Ok, since you've waited so patiently all day. Plus you know I can't resist that face." Elphaba dug in her pocket and pulled out Galinda's gift. She held it up for her to see and then sat it on the table.

Galinda gasped.

"Happy Valentines day, my sweet." Elphaba grinned.

Galinda picked up the rectangular box off of the table and immediately opened it. It was a silver bracelet incrusted with emeralds and pink diamonds. She looked at it for a moment and then started crying and Elphaba frowned. Then she began to laugh. This caused Elphaba even more confusion.

"Do you not like it?" Elphaba questioned, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Oh, Elphaba, I love it. It's just…well why don't you see for yourself." She said, wiping away her tears and pulling out a similar rectangular box and handing it to Elphaba.

The green girl opened the box and laughed at what she saw. It was the exact same bracelet that she had gotten Galinda. "Well, I guess great minds think alike."

"Here, I'll put yours on and you put mine on." The blonde said and they did so.

"So, I guess we're sort of matching now." Elphaba stated, examining her bracelet.

"Yeah, I guess we are, but it's cute."

"I love you." Elphaba said.

Galinda tilted her head and giggled, "I love you too, Elphaba."

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

**Author's Note: Hmmm…I didn't like how this came out. I wanted to do a little more with Elphaba forgetting about v-day. But you guys be the judge. After all this is my first Wicked fanfiction. So you guys let me know if you'd like me to write more Gelphie's in the future and if I did the characterization right. Please review!**

**April**


End file.
